Out
by j752572
Summary: Buttercup has come out of the closet And Him has decided to help her for his own personal amusement. The two learn a lot about each other.
1. Out

"_There she is…"_

Buttercup walked down the hall smiling, she knew that rumors would start flying around the moment she came out to the world. She knew the kind of chaos it would cause.

"_The lezbo?"_

Utter Chaos! She loved it. People would act a little different around her, trying not to ask about it to be nice. Some people would be cruel about it and call her names, she didn't care she was proud, no reason to hide, she was out, and damn proud of it

"_Yeah that's her, she-"_

"_Cant be her."_

"_Why not?"_

"_She's a powerpuff girl, they're supposed to be, like perfect girls or something."_

"_Hey I don't mind a dyke walking around the school maybe I can get in some action, know what I'm saying?"_

Mitch was talking about it to one of his other friends; he was still the same kid just with x rated jokes. Just a teenage version of a stupid little brat who would never get tired of boob jokes. He had been the one to start calling her a dyke at the beginning of their senior year; she didn't deny it and after some time finally confirmed it, beautiful chaos.

"_Dude, she's a Lesbian, LES-BI-AN! You're a guy… any questions?"_

"_Maybe I can watch."_

She came and stood behind Mitch who didn't see her, his friend did however and shut up quickly unable to tell Mitch to shut up in time.

"Come on man, Pay up you owe me ten bucks. I told you she was a dyke and I won the bet." He held out his hand to his friend who's face looked absolutely horrified as he stared pasts his shoulder. Mitch turned to see a smirking girl of 17 looking at him. She wore a green top that had a black cats face on it and the words "bad cat." Her purse was that of a small black cat with yellow eyes. Her black boots came up to the top of her shin but he didn't see that thanks to her black leather pants. Her black hair neatly framing her face making her look a bit evil, Mitch gulped

"Um…Hey…"

"Save it Mitch, I don't care what you have to say so relax. What's our history homework I missed class yesterday."

"Page 297 to 304 and do the questions on page 305 including the essay question" He said quoting word for word what the teacher had said earlier that day. Turned out Mitch was some kind of genius with a photographic memory so he passed all his classes by reading the book as soon as they got them. The boy barley ever lifted a finger to study ad only did the homework to pass. "By the way, Buttercup, What was it today?"

She smiled remembering the fight it had been a good one that day, "Get this, Ninja aliens from beyond the stars, pretty good fighters but I still kicked their butts."

"Nice! That sounds so cool; I wish I had seen it. Oh well another thing for the books" Mitch planed on being a writer and with all the monsters and villains he got a lot of ideas, he had already published a best selling book, about teenage super hero's. "What's with the cats?" He asked gesturing to her bag and shirt.

"Well incase you may or may not know I have a thing for pussy." She said jokingly, all three of them laughed and went on to there designated classes. Good thing it was the last class of the day, although it was geometry. Just as the teacher Mrs. Robison was explaining the side, angle, side postulate the guidance counselor pulled Buttercup out of class and into her office and sat her down on the comfy chair.

"Buttercup? Is there something wrong, I heard some rumors and just want to know if any of the kids are giving you a hard time?" Buttercup laughed inwardly taking her time explaining to the teacher that it really didn't bother her and not to worry as her infamous temper had somewhat cooled down over the years, these days she was more in to watching chaos unfold then being part of it, though she still loved a good fight. She watched the clock and about five minuets till the end of the class told the teacher she better get back to class. With pass in hand she headed back to class to wait for the end of the day bell.

She waited for her sisters in the lobby; she saw the pink that was blossom coming down the hall with an armful of books. Today she was sporting her pink and gray horizontal stripped sweater, and white pants with pink laces, and her usual black shoes, with black stockings today. Her hair pulled back but in a flat wide pony tail that went over her shoulders, no pink bow atop her head. Down the other hall came the blue puff in what could only be called a naughty school girl outfit, it was innocent enough that she didn't look sleazy, and her naive innocence was just amusing. She had no idea that she was making heads turn with the short blue skirt and form fitting top. Her hair in long pig-tails coming from the sides of her head, she too sported black shoes, clog like in appearance with long white socks. In three steaks of color they flew home.

"So," Said Blossom trying to be inconspicuous and failing horribly at it. "How was your day?" Bubbles started to answer but was quickly shushed but her red haired sister who then looked pointedly at Buttercup. "Oh." Both puffs knew of their sister's preference but didn't know how other people would react to it. They were afraid of their sister's anger on the more close minded populace of their school.

"It was fine went pretty good actually, I even got out of geometry because the guidance councilor wanted to "talk about it," pretty funny really." Blossom could hide the relief from showing on her face and bubbles just smiled knowingly, she had told her sister that everything would be fine, and everything was fine, as fine as fine could be.

"I am so glad it's Friday; I can lie down and relax for a while, and not have to worry about doing homework for two days." Buttercup said as she hung up her school bag and purse in the front closet.

"You should really do your homework first thing after you get home from school, even if it is Friday." Chided the pink puff, who was currently pulling out a note book and trigonometry book, she sat down at the kitchen table and started to work. "And my day went smoothly." She said smiling. Bubbles followed suit and pulled out her history book and started writing an essay on some war or another.

"Feh," Buttercup scoffed before she went to lie down on the couch to watch TV. No one noticed the pink cloud that started to swirl in the doorway, Him smiled as he materialized in between the kitchen and living room. He crept behind Bubbles, who was closest and looked over her shoulder at her book.

"You know," Said a high pitched voice in Bubble's her making her jump out of her seat. "I started a few of these wars; I could tell you what _really_ happened." He leered in what seamed to be a suggestive manner. The girls all jumped to their feet and alert. Buttercup stepped through the door behind Him and leaned against the wall ready for a fight. Him turned to her and smiled. "Buttercup, just the person I wanted to see, let's talk." He smiled creepily and walked into the living room sitting on the black couch. He patted it with one of his claws, "Well, I'm waiting." He looked up at her, Buttercup looked at her sisters and all three puffs walked in cautiously expecting a trap at any second.

"What do you want?"

"What I want is to talk to you, silly girl" He laughed, "And not your sisters, now run along girls, shoo!" He shooed them away with his claws as he spoke.

"What makes you think that I would trust you?"

"OH!," he said putting a claw to his heart, "You wound me with you cruel words! My hearts weeps with sorrow." He put his claws on his hips and gave her a stern look, "Look Buttercup I solemnly swear as the evilest of evil that I am not here to cause any harm...to your family or you."

"That doesn't mean anything to us, your evil that should be reason enough to not trust you." Blossom stated as she glared at the demon who had stared preening him self.

"Et tu, Blossom? I just wanted to talk of certain _rumors _that have been flying around lately."

"Oh, alright fine. Girls go finish you homework." Blossom and Bubbles left but not before giving Him a curious glance first, he just smiled cryptically at them.

"Good, now girls no fair using your super hearing!" He said never looking back at the door.

"We're not!" Came Bubbles reply followed by an, "OUCH! Opps sorry blossom." Buttercup rolled her eyes and Him just waved a claw so they couldn't hear what was going on. Buttercup sat on the couch a cushion away from Him and crossed her arms waiting for him to start.

"So," He began rather awkwardly not knowing what to do, he quickly composed him self and started again. "Welcome to the SPGPSG we here at the SP-"

"The what?"

He sighed, "The SPGPSG it stands for the Super Powered Gay Pride Support Group. I started it and I am currently the only member, until you came out that is, all super powered persons that are homosexual are automatically in it whether they want to be in it or not." Buttercup sat there with a neutral look on her face.

"You know now Mitch owes me five dollars, I always told him you were a fruit. Is that all or is there more?"

_Well she certainly taking this a lot differently than I imagined,_ Thought Him. He preened his fluffy attire before answering her; something he knew annoyed her a great deal. "Well? If you need any support I am here to talk and if anyone tries to give you a hard time just speak to me and I'll arrange….something." He said grinning a little at the thought of how many different ways of vengeance there actually were. "Also, there is a great little dance club in Citysville that I started and I get a surprisingly large amount of people there, I can let you in should you get the urge to party with some of your own crowd."

"A club? Is it like open today, cause I got nothing to do tonight and that sounds like fun. Can you bring me tonight I am just gonna wear what I got on right now, ok. Do I have to wear makeup? I don't wear make up at all. I guess I don't have to because it's a dance club so-"

"Slow down!" He said holding up a claw, "It is open today, and I guess I could bring you, "at this he smiled evilly," on one condition."

"What?"

"I get to pick out your outfit and do your make up!"

"NO!"

"Oh well, toddles!" He said as he started to swirl away in a pink cloud of smoke. As quick as lighting her hand shot out and grabbed his. The smoke disappeared and he smirked at her. "Yes?"

"Fine." Him was grinning sardonically. He twirled his claw and Blossom and Bubbles suddenly found themselves sitting on the floor in their living room.

"Girls I have a mission for you, run up to Buttercups closet and find me her best out fits for clubbing and get me some make up"

"Make up don't you have your own?" Bubbles said eyeing the blush on his cheeks.

"For her!"

"You got her to agree to wear make up?" Blossom and Bubbles were looking at Him with something akin to awe. "How? We've tried everything bribery…"

"Blackmail…"

"Trying to do it super fast so she won't notice…"

"I even tried to put some on her when she was asleep!" Bubbles admitted. "She woke up and that hurt." Buttercup sent her a glare from the couch but said nothing.

"Sometimes, girls you have to have the right thing to bribe her with. Now go" They did and soon returned with almost nothing, they had a few green shits and some leather pants and some make up from blossoms vanity. "Why, Buttercup I never knew you were into leather! This is simply fabulous! But you don't have nearly enough for me to choose, we are going to have to take you shopping."

"I hate clothes shopping! Can't you just magically make something appear? That would be a lot better and quicker!" Buttercup groaned from the couch.

"Not if you want to go! It is so much more fun to shop anyway."

"Where is she going and why?" Blossom asked concerned for her sisters well being. So Buttercup hastily explained the SPGPSG to her sisters and Him had to assure and reassure that she would be perfectly safe and under his care, and that in retrospect didn't help the Puff's fear for their green eyed sister.

"The Sip-gip-sig?" Bubbles said after a few moments, "I've heard of that place, that's that dance club in citysville isn't it?"

How do you know about it?" Him asked surprised that she knew of it.

"I sounded out the letters for your group thingy and it sounded familiar and then I remembered Mike talking about going their a few days after he turned eighteen." She didn't think it was that funny but Buttercup burst out laughing.

"Mike?" Bubbles nodded, "Mike Believe? That kid?" Again Bubbles nodded. "That's so funny! I guess we know why that other imaginary friend he made looked like that!" Even Blossom couldn't resist smirking, in tenth grade he had accidentally made another imaginary friend who looked and acted like a male stripper. The friend had been even more powerful because it could be seen by everyone, not just him, it was quickly deposed of though and the incident wasn't forgotten but no one thought anything of it other then that Mike was a little crazy.

"Perhaps I should make him part of our little group, he's even been to my little night club." Him said thoughtfully. Buttercup was still snickering and Bubbles was still thinking about what was so funny, she was a very smart girl but didn't pick up on things like that right away. Blossom sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys, let's go." Him waved a claw and they were at the mall. "Well that was certainly faster then flying here." Blossom laughed. They all walked over to the clothing stores. All the summer clothes had just come out so they had a wide variety of brightly colored things to choose from. A women walking by glanced at Him and ran away screaming.

"Nice to know I still have that effect on women." He said grinning devilishly. "Good Thing I go after men, but I guess I've got to change. He closed his eyes and before the girls could blink a boy about their age stood before them. He had pink hair that went a little below his ears, grey eyes, a fluffy pink poet's shirt, and tight black leather pants, his shoes were simple and black. Blossom and Bubbles couldn't stop gawking at him. Buttercup smiled, the boy although beautifully masculine had somewhat feminine features, and curves.

"Impressive, I think I'd almost go strait for you." Buttercup said appraisingly, "Almost, being the key word." They grinned at each other for a moment then buttercup turned to her sisters, who were composing themselves, Blossom looked very flustered, but the blush in her cheeks was quickly fading.

Him, to his credit didn't say anything to the girls about their reaction, although he did make sure that if they walked behind him he walked in a manner as to show off his derriere.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N)** WOOT!!!!!!! OK this most likely the longest chapter ever written in the history of me! I promise I won't abandon this story but it may take a while between updates… I mean I left my last Buttercup story for like over a year but finished that didn't I?... Lol bad example.. I swear I wont take over a year to update this one.. It is sort of a fun story… I haven't really decided on the plot yet.. Any suggestions? Lol There will probably be no pairing… and I am not sure weather or not I should put Mike in the story. What do you think?

As for the reoccurring Leather pants… I don't know... I just thought it was funny... I found a site were you can make little dolls of people and I keep putting them in leather pants.. I mad a bunch for this story already… and I made a Journal on Greatest Journal for the sole purpose of making dolls for my fan fics... But right now the images won't load so as soon as I have them up I will tell you where to go to see them.. I made a whole bunch of Him… they are for a random scene that is in my head, while they are all out shopping…

**WARNING: **Flames will be used to keep me warm this winter.. Honestly if you don't like it stop reading it and don't read this type of story to begin with. **Constructive** criticism is ok, in fact needed, but no flaming.

This story is not a slash, femslash, yuri, or yaoi. I an not against a good slash though.. In fact I love them.. Mostly in books and stuff… If I am breaking a fan fic rule.. Please tell me so that I may fix it. I hate having to repostbecause I for got to rate it or something.. UGH!


	2. The Mall

As they were about to enter a clothing store Buttercup stopped and looked over to a store on their left. "Be right back!" she said. She was there and back in three minuets. She returned with a disposable camera and quickly took a picture of Him. "It's just too good an opportunity to pass up, you look so different as a human." Him rolled his eyes and they walked into the store. Blossom went over to look at some shirts and dragged Bubbles with her, so she could be a judge on her clothing.

Him walked over to a shelf that had al sorts of useless little trinkets on it such as plastic crowns and boa's. Him picked up a black boa and a tiara, he placed the little tiara on his head and wrapped the boa around the neck. "What do you think? Am I a princess or what?"

"More like a queen." Buttercup said snapping a picture. They both laughed. He replaced the crown with some fake horns and placed them atop his head. "That's certainly appropriate." She laughed, Him spent ten minutes buy the shelf trying on almost everything and posing for Buttercups camera. Finally he took the pink flowered wreath from his head and began looking for clothes for Buttercup.

Unfortunately on the way he got distracted but the makeup rack, he just couldn't resist the samples and after waving his hand over them to remove any germs he started trying them on, Buttercup was rolling her eyes but snickering. "I don't know why you bother with that stuff." Him ignored her and tried on some blush that was a little bit darker then his normal shade. The lady at the counter wasn't sure exactly what to do. It wasn't against the rules and that's what the sample was there for. She walked over to the pair and cleared her throat.

"Yes?" Him said without even glancing at her. Buttercup hit him he glared at her and looked up at the girl. She fidgeted and seamed nervous. _First day. _Him thought after glancing through her thoughts.

"Um… Sir? We don't really allow people to use those unless they are planning to buy makeup. It keeps the sample cleaner and we don't have to replace them-" She was however interrupted by Buttercup laughing.

"Don't worry, lady. I am sure he plans on buying and using most of that make up anyway." Him suppressed a smirk, he knew how could use this to his advantage. Him simply stared at the woman, whose name according to her tag was Joan, he didn't blink thus unnerving her further. The girl stood her ground but kept glancing around the room, hoping to be saved by one of her co-workers, no such luck.

"Well!" Him yelled suddenly, attracting the attention of the store manager who was supposed to be supervising Joan on her first day. "I thought to escape this kind of prejudice by having a nice relaxing day at the mall, but no, day after day it's the same thing! I am thoroughly offended." He wiped a tear from his eye as the manager came over.

"Is something the matter sir? Anything I can help you with?" He glared at Joan who looked to be on the verge of a breakdown.

"No, no. I am just fine, fine and dandy. I thought to try on some of this lovely product but apparently your company has something against **my** type of people. I will take my business elsewhere!" Him stomped his foot dramatically and started to turn around, by this time a few customers had stopped to watch the commotion and Blossom and Bubbles started to walk over to them.

"NO!" The manager said taking Him's arm quickly. "No she's new here, I swear, she's just nervous and hasn't been properly trained in customer service yet. We don't have a problem at all, shop for what ever you want…Please" Him looked doubtful, Buttercup hid a smirk, and she knew what he was doing. Blossom looked positively horrified and Bubbles just looked on, curious to see what would happen. The manager continued "In fact anything you buy today sir is free of charge!"

"Anything?" The manager nodded. "Hmmm," The demon mused making the manager sweat, "Anything and every thing?" The manager nodded again. "Well ok, on one condition, you can't fire the girl, after all she is new. Deal?" Him asked holding out a hand which the manager took. Buttercup couldn't help but notice Him's eyes were slightly red. The manager left with Joan, crisis averted.

Blossom was loosing her temper but Buttercup went over to her to calm her down. "What was that?" Blossom hissed angrily.

"I got us free clothes today." Him said looking pleased.

"What? I can't believe you. You can't do that I am going to report you right now!" The pink puff was none too pleased with the demon's little performance. However before she could do anything a red aura surrounded her, almost completely unnoticeable. Buttercup saw it and looked at Him questionably.

"Really Blossom?" He said. "I implore you take advantage of this, for once in your life let yourself live a little, it doesn't do good to keep all that energy pent up inside of you." Blossom actually stopped and thought it over. She sighed, nodded and left to go try on clothes. Him proceeded to walk over a rack of clothes that seamed good for clubbing. Buttercup walked over to him questions rising in her mind.

"What was that red aura thing about?"

Him blinked at her in surprise. "You saw that?" She nodded. "Most mortals don't. That red aura was her inner passions; she doesn't let them out so I helped." When Buttercup still looked confused he continued. "Look you're the most, what would be the best word, free? Yes you're the freest out of you three. You must of noticed how much darker your eyes have gotten compared to your sisters." Buttercup nodded, her eyes were no longer the lime green of her childhood but more of a jade color, while Blossoms remained the same bright pink and Bubbles eyes darkened a little over the years, noticeable only if you compared her to an old picture.

"Well your energy is freer, you tend to be more impulsive then your sisters, although you do stop to think about what you do. You the most true to yourself. Blossom leads herself by the rules and standards of humanity, and thus compresses her livelier side."

"Okay, that makes since but I know lots of impulsive people and their eyes aren't any darker for it." She pointed out.

"Yes, you know lots of impulsive _humans, _while you yourself are not human." He held up his hand to stop the impending denial. "You look and act and feel as a human, but by the laws of the energy world, and what humans perceive as the afterlife, heaven hell, fate, call it what you will, you are not human. Your energies are different and thus affect you in different ways then normal humans. For example, the professor was doused with chemical X and he did not obtain super powers. The only thing that happened to him was a lengthened lifespan and a better immune system."

"But Mojo-"

"Isn't human," He stated and began looking through the clothing on the rack. "There for the rules are different for him. I actually did your sister a favor by letting out some of that energy. Had she kept it in it would have exploded out of her. Not blown her up mind you," He said noticing her horrified look. "It's like bottling up a soda and shaking it, it all comes out at once and for a brief time she would have been dangerously impulsive and could of hurt herself. Your other sister gives off a regular amount of the energy and will never have such a problem should she continue to do so."

He pulled out a couple of tops and handed them to her. "Here try these on" He said gesturing to the changing room. She walked over and into a booth thinking over what she had just learned. _I wonder how many…mortals know what I now know._ She thought as she pulled off her shirt.

"Not many!" Said Him's tell tale high pitched voice right behind her causing her to jump and turn. To her horror the demon or rather the boy stood there in the reflection of the mirror leering at her. "Here, these too." He said handing her a pair of pants through the mirror, before she could retort his figure disappeared from the mirror and only her reflection stared back at her. Jade eyes searched the room for any sign of him, finally satisfied she continued to change, fuming the whole time and muttering curses under her breath.

She opened the door to see Him grinning, in her opinion like an idiot. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "You could have just knocked!" He shook his head and pointed to the sign on her door, 'Only 3 items per person, please.'

"It's more fun if we break the rules." He said leering at her, she rolled her eyes. "Now spin, let's have a little fashion show!" Buttercup groaned but obeyed. "Goodie!" That looks great on you! Now try the others lets try lots of combinations!" Buttercup returned to the stall.

"You had better stay out there this time!" She yelled, Him chuckled and went to look at some clothes at a nearby rack while he waited. They spent a grand total of an hour in the store. The longest Buttercup had spent in a single clothing store ever. Finally after picking 6 or seven different outfits not to mention a small makeup kit for the green puff (and one for Him as well) they left.

"Townsville is really quiet today." Blossom noted as they were eating at the food court.

"Naturally, I'm not there to stir things up." Him said sipping an orange Julius.

"Just what exactly does that mean?" Blossom said suspiciously, giving Him a glare. Him grinned at her and continued sipping his drink. He was going to continue ignoring her until she sent an eye laser his way. He jumped and held his burning hand in his mouth then he turned to the offending puff.

"Well," He said. "You didn't have to do that!" The redhead simply kept glaring at him waiting for an answer. He sighed and gave in. "You might say it's my…job…to…encourage that kind of behavior in people. It helps some," He said looking pointedly at Blossom, Buttercup suppressed a grin; she was interested in what he had to say. "I guess I wouldn't call it a job, I mean it's just so much fun, a career maybe but not a job."

"What exactly are you, Him?" Bubbles said trying to figure the riddle-some demon out.

"I am what I am and that's all you need to know."

All three puffs rolled there eyes. They shopped around for a while and bought mostly useless trinkets and books. Around four thirty, Him waved his hand and they appeared in the Utonium household. "Him, how come you're still a human?" Buttercup asked as she started the pick up the bags to bring them upstairs. Blossom and Bubbles had gone to finish their homework.

"It's hard to do make-up with claws." He replied looking through some of the other bags for said make-up. "Speaking of which, where is the make-up?" He noticed out of the corner of his eye Buttercup quickly stuffing a small bag in one of the clothing bags. "What have you got there girly?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing…? Nothing? Nothing tra la la?" He said getting closer to the green-eyed girl who was failing miserably at hiding the make-up. "You forget who you dealing with missy. If I care to, I can have you covered irremovable, very noticeable, horribly colored make-up in less then a second. I think its best you let me put on a little bit of the removable stuff that will actually look good on you, don't you?"

Buttercup stared at him wide-eyed before handing him the bag. She had no doubt in her mind that the demon would follow through with his threat; after all he was the evilest of evil. "There's a good girl." Him said smiling evilly. Buttercup glared at him but said nothing, still aware of the impending threat of make-up doom.

"Alright first we will pick out tonight's outfit, and then we'll do your make-up, and don't give me that face." Buttercup stopped grimacing, but her lack of enthusiasm was all too obvious. "You know I just realized, what are we going to tell the professor?"

The professor had founded Townsville Labs, that way he could have a steady paycheck to raise the girls on. Thus far it had been very successful and had inspired many a new generation of scientist in the fair little city. Even Mojo helped every once in a while, when he needed money, usually after a battle with the girls, when hiss equipment got destroyed.

"I don't know, maybe the truth, it has to come out to him sometime, ya know?" She said shrugging.

"We are going to tell him, that one your gay…very gay, and going to a gay bar in Citysville with the evilest of evil?" She gave him a blank look and he continued. "That's what I thought. If you want to go out tonight you will tell him at some other time. I have an idea, wait right here." With that the demon faded in a swirl of pink smoke.

"Always with the dramatics that one." Buttercup noted.

"You shouldn't talk about people when they can here you buttercup." The Demon leered from behind her, still in human form.

"What did you do?" She asked curiously, but just then the phone rang. She picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Buttercup? Listen we just had a major breakthrough at the lab so I am going to be home late, tell your sisters, ok?"

"Yeah, alright. See you some time later then?"

"Yes, yes of-……Simmons?...Simmons?! SIMMONS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT MIXTURE!.............No you do **NOT** put in there……..because it will explode…….YES IT **IS** A BAD THING!!!!!.....Mojo! Will you please help Simmons? Thank you….Bye Buttercup…" Buttercup clearly heard the monkey complaining about incompetent humans before the click that signaled the end of the call.

"It seams to me they made a chemical form of water that's breathable for humans and fish. It was just a matter of dropping the labs goldfish and a lab rat into the mixture."

"You didn't just drop it in with out knowing what it did, did you?" Buttercup asked horrified.

"No, don't be daft, girl. I knew what it was, and they had, I just made sure the theories were correct. Its also can't be polluted ever, think about that I just helped the environment a great deal you know." The jade puff just sighed and helped to pick out clothes thinking all the while that the sooner they got started the sooner it would be over.

"Don't count on it." The pink haired boy-demon trilled.

* * *

**(A/N): **Woot!!! Thank you guys so much for your reviews and helpful…ness.. I can't think of the word right now…lol.. I tried to go over my work even more this time…but my mind tends to forget what I am doing so lol…I may or may not have less or more spelling and grammar mistakes.. lol Also BIG NEWS!!!!! I got those pics of Him looking human and what the girls look like up so here is the link

http :www . greatest journal . com / users / j752572 /

Just remove the spaces or you could just go to greatest journal dot com and do a username search for j752572 …lol I love Ya! I have been working on this chapter for a while.. I even deleted a whole half of page I had written, it drifted from the story so it was useless…lol

In the future I will look over my work even more…and I will try to keep my mind from wandering…..lol

And finally no i couldn't resist the line from Labyrinth so Kudos to you if you saw that.. lol

**Disclamer: **I do not own the PPG's nor do i make any money from this story.. I also don't own Labyrinth.....I do however love David Bowie...Le Swoon...


	3. MakeUp Doom

6:30

…………………

6:30 and the torture was finally over. _Thank goodness_ Buttercup sighed looking herself over. "More like evil" the demon muttered. Buttercup glared at him saying nothing.

"Buttercup don't pout, it doesn't become you." Him trilled pulling out the lipstick. Buttercup just sat there glaring at the wall. They were sitting on the green puff's bed on her side of the room. The three girls still shared a room but not a bed, being too old for that for many a year. The room had been expanded and the professor had moved his room downstairs in the old guest bedroom. Needless to say the room accommodated the three teenage girls, and that's saying something.

"You know what you look like? It's like when kids dress up a cat in doll clothes and the cat stops trying to get away, resigned to its fate but at the same time you know it's just plotting something." Buttercup glared at Him, the demon boy just added more blush. _I swear,_ the green puff thought, _if he makes me look like a drag queen he is gonna die. _"Now that's not very nice, Buttercup. I am an expert at this I'll have you know. I had my own beauty salon a few years back; I should probably go check on that, hmm."

"Stop reading my mind, those are…" She paused searching for the word, "Privet thoughts."

"Aren't they all?" The demon sighed. "Well you can hardly blame me you practically threw that thought at me, and before you even say it yes you did. I wasn't even trying that time. There, done!" Him beamed at his work he truly was amazing, a credit to the universe if he did say so himself. In a puff of smoke he was in full demon form no longer needing delicate human fingers.

"Can we come in now, I need to, um….Blossom what did I need?"

"SHHHHHH!" Suddenly the lock on the door unlocked by it's self and the door flew open and the girls tumbled onto the floor. "Um…I really had to go…he he he…" Blossom said lamely.

"You know you have an incredible hearing range you could have heard us talking from downstairs." The demon pointed out. Blossom blushed so furiously that her face for a fleeting moment might have matched Him's crimson reflection. In all the excitement of seeing Buttercup in make up she had forgotten about her powers, the one constant in her life. She prided herself on not making mistakes, plus she had been caught in the act of spying on her sister, oh the shame.

Buttercup did her part by hiding behind both Him and a large blue hand mirror of Bubble's. She looked herself over criticizing every flaw she could find, but much to her dismay it was, all in all not bad. She looked a little healthier and her lips seamed a little fuller. Her usual pale skin was fresh looking without seaming fake. Her eyes which had always stood out, even though they were no longer huge seamed to be less noticeable in size but the color stood out brilliantly. She wouldn't admit to liking it, but she could definitely say it was bearable.

Her club clothes she was already in. Him had picked out a black tank top will silver lines going downward diagonally, along with a simple silver chain around her neck. Her pants were black and stopped just short of her ankles showing off her dressy shoe straps, which were wrapped around her ankle.

Him who was still blocking Buttercup from blue smiled smugly and Blossom finally just picked him up and tossed him out the open window. She then grabbed the mirror and slowly lowered it. Buttercups "new face" appeared from behind. "OH!" Bubbles squealed delighted. "You look so good, I love it."

"Him really did a great job maybe I should hire him to do my make up." Blossom said admiration in her tone.

Him's disembodied voice floated around the room. "Why thank you Blossom, however after that little stunt I don't think I'll take that offer." Him appeared on the bench of Blossoms vanity. "That wasn't very nice." He scolded.

"You were blocking her on purpose and don't try t deny it." Him gave her a cheeky grin before turning around to go through her make-up. "Hey! What are you doing? That's mine; put every thing back in its place." The demon continued to move things around completely ruing any order the pink puff had. Blossom ran over and started putting things back in their proper places. Him just kept grinning and moving things around further causing havoc to vanity.

"This," He said gesturing to the mess that started un-organizing its self. "Blossom, is your punishment for throwing me out the window."

"It's not fair!" Blossom said trying in vain to resort her make up and hair ties. "Him chuckled and both Buttercup and Bubbles gave an appreciative smile, well Buttercups was more like a smirk but you get the idea.

"You know this is really very childish." The pink puff chided.

"You should talk, you freak out if anyone touches your stuff." Buttercup scoffed.

"Girls," Bubbles said. "Please don't fight."

"We are not fighting we are disusing. I am simply behaving like a responsible adult, something you should learn how to do." Blossom gesture to Buttercups, less then organized, side of the room to prove her point.

"I'm not the one who compulsively organizes every thing in the house! If one little thing is out of place you go insane. How can you live like that, I mean _everything _must bother the heck out of you. Mismatched folders for homework, using the wrong kind of pencil for a test need I go on?"

"Girls," The demon interfered. "As much as I'd love your help in my evil schemes I don't want you two to fight…today. So hug and make up" He looked at them sternly. Neither of them giving in he added one last. "Well fine then! Buttercup we're not going and Blossom your stuff will never stop moving around."

The girls muttered apologies and Bubbles let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Him rolled his eyes. "Mortals." He muttered earning a glare from the girls.

* * *

Ok… ok I know this is really short and basically has nothing in it…but I've been busy!!!!!! I'm sorry!! Plus I just can't think of anything… this whole chapter …well most of it anyway, is me procrastinating on the Writing about what happens at the club….the one thing I know you all want to read.. I don't know why but I have this sadistic tendency to hold off on giving people what they want… lol….ok you not laughing…. Any ideas about the club I have like one tiny itsy bitsy thing but so far I am stuck… UGGG lol

IM SOOOOOOOORYYYYYY

P.S. I just broke my computer chair by leaning too far back… I'm off to find my masking tape…


	4. The Club

"Buttercup."

"Hmm?"

"Before we go in just realize that this may be a gay club but, it is a bit more complicated then that"

Buttercup looked at the demon; well no he looked more like a boy in his 20's with bright pink hair. They were outside the club, it was a huge black building covered in rainbow flags as well as random, what appeared to be bumper stickers saying things like "Do you support the leather flag?" On the door was a big "No Smoking Sign," for witch buttercup was grateful, as she hated the smell of cigarettes.

"What do you mean? And what is the Leather flag?"

"Well, it is interesting in there to say the least."

"And the flag?"

"You don't need to know, some of my more….open minded clubbers put that one on there."

The green puff looked at Him and pouted, "Awww Come on! It's not fair!" The demon looked at her and sighed.

"No, it isn't, but that's the way is has to be." Buttercup glared at Him and they entered the building, immediately loud, dance music pored into their ears and Buttercup had to concentrate to control the volume blaring in her head. The walls were a shiny black color, neon lights and speakers were mounted on the wall, some of the lights displaying some very interesting imagery. The club was a lot bigger then she expected, but it was also packed with people, she couldn't tell but she thought she might of spied some dance cages on her far right. The DJ was in the center behind a circular counter and a bar was to her left. Looking straight across she saw what might have been a bathroom but she couldn't tell. She finally hit the dance floor and swayed to the rhythm of whatever song was playing, the music was too loud to tall anyway, but it had rhythm and that was all that mattered anyway.

Looking around she noticed immediately what Him had meant by "interesting." Some people were wearing butt-less leather pants, others were wearing hiked up mini skirts and for shirts, well they were more like small cups on each breast. She gawked at everyone for a moment feeling slightly overdressed, then grinned and stared dancing. _Only in a club owned my Him._ She thought.

"Now come one Buttercup, that's not true, I've seen it in other places too." Said a girl's voice in her ear, startling her she spun around. The speaker had raven black hair about the same length as hers, with a few purple streaks, bright, mischievous violet eyes and a leering Grin. She wore black jeans and a black shirt with big claws on it that read "S_corpio_" underneath.

"What the hell? Him?" Buttercup said, still dancing so as not to disrupt the flow of everyone dancing around her. The girl grinned even more and nodded. "Well, why the hell don't you look like that everyday? I'd say it would be a vast improvement."

"Hmph! Well! For your information I only did it so that I could speak to you without everyone thinking someone straight had wondered in. Now, just so you know way over that way," Him said pointing to that wall opposite they had come in. "That is where you will find that bathroom, should you be in any need of it. When you want to leave just find me, or if you pass out of weariness I'll find you."

"Yeah, yeah, alright Him. Oh and thanks." Buttercup said before watching Him disappear into the crowd. She danced for a while after that, sometimes someone would come up and just dance with her and some time she was by herself but she didn't care, she was having fun. After a while nature called and she ambled over to the wall where the bathrooms supposedly were. She opened the small doorway and walked into the little hallway, looking left she saw a door with the word "Girls" on it, but it had a picture of a male. Looking right she saw that the door said "Men" on it with a picture of a girl. Laughing she went into the door labeled _men_, glad to see she had guessed right.

After her business was done she washed her hands and walked out of the bathroom only to run right into someone coming out the other door. "Ow, Sorry." She said looking up only to see the horror stricken face of Mike Believe.

"Buttercup! Oh god, listen don't tell anyone you saw me here! I don't want anyone to know I'm gay! I mean, oh shit, don't call me a fag." He said quickly. It didn't seam to register to him that she was in the same club as him.

"Mike! MIKE! Calm down, ok. Fist of all, A: I am in the same club as you, what does that tell you?" A small oh formed on the boy's lips. "That's right, and B: Who called you a fag? I will kill them." The jade puff said, eyes narrowing in anger. "Why don't you want anyone to know anyway?"

Mike nervously swept his hair back with his hand as he tried to explain. "It's just that, people in high school are so immature you know? So I figured I would wait till we were at the end of the year to come "out." It's easier that way." He said, and then a thoughtful look came over his face. "Hey, wait a minuet… How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Buttercup grinned. "I kind of know the person that owns this place." She said by way of explanation.

"You know who owns this place? I've heard rumors but I don't know what is true or not. One person told me that the mob owned his place. Is that true?"

Buttercup laughed at that. "No! The mob? What is this gayola?"

"What?"

"Ever heard of stonewall inn?" Mike shook his head at this. "There was this club in New York called Stonewall Inn, it was a gay club. The mob owned it and the people would pay off the mob so they could stay and drink, it was called payola, but since it was a gay club they used the phrase gayola. In 1969 there was a riot because police stormed in and it was one of the first gay rights movements." Mike looked at her impressed. "I did a report on the subject." Buttercup explained.

"Oh. Well I got to get back out there, I have someone waiting," He said suggestively. "But you may want to check out the front door from this side of it, if you're interested in out history." He said cryptically before walking out into the dancing area. Buttercup shrugged and made a mental note to check it before she left. After that she went back out onto the dance floor. After a while she got tired and her head was ringing because of the music, she went to the front door before looking for Him. There was a plaque with a picture of a bay with sandy colored hair. Underneath were the words,

_Matthew Shepard_

_Never forget_

_December 1, 1976 – October 12 1998_

Buttercup knew who he was and had heard his story; she wiped a threatening tear from her eye and turned to go find her demon escort.

After about ten minutes she realized she probably wasn't going to find him as either the pink haired boy form or the violet eyed girl from before. "Stupid demon." She muttered to herself and went to go sit at one of the stools at the bar. After a moment someone came and sat at the bar next to her, but she ignored them in favor of laying her head down on her arm. She could feel them staring at her though and it was seriously pissing her off, he eyes snapped open to glare at a very familiar violet eyed girl grinning back at her.

"You!" She said, her head snapping up.

"Me," Him replied. "Me, me, me. Wonderful, incredible beautiful me!" Him said. "Am I to assume you wanted to go home?" Buttercup nodded sleepily and got up. They walked out the door and Him transported them to the living room of the Utonium household.

Buttercup looked at the clock shocked to find it was well after midnight. "Shit!" She cursed. "By Him, thanks!" She said running up the stairs and into her room. Him was about to make a remark but heard a car pull up. He looked out the window to see the Professor getting out of his car. Him quickly disappeared and the Professor stepped into his home mumbling to himself. "Stupid Monkeys…plans…. Goldfish should not be introduced to……chocolate soda…'s a bad idea." He walked like a zombie into the house and shut the door. He went upstairs to check on the girls, seeing three heads in the bed he mumbled and went to his own bed. Upstairs after the door had closed the green eyed puff breathed a sigh of relief before rolling over and falling asleep.

* * *

Well this one took a while because I was having a hard time figuring out what to do.. how did you like it? Should I add more, lesss? More discriptions? WHAT! What do you want? lol so yeah... I had this chapter done likea week ago.. I just... sort of didn't post it.. lol sorry about that... any ideas or request or something for the next chapter? I have an idea on how to start it... so yeah... lol 


	5. Lunch

**Authors Note:** The Mathew Shepherd thing on the door is just my little tribute to Mathew Shepherd. He was a brilliant boy who happened to be gay. While in a gay club he was tricked by two guys who told him that they were also gay. They brought him to a field and tied him to a fence and beat him and left him for dead. He died in the emergency room.

* * *

Mike left the club, glad that Buttercup hadn't noticed his odd behavior. He sighed tucking the bottle back into the bag. He hated doing it but it was the only thing that kept his powers in check. He was running low though. "Oh well," he said to himself. "I'll just have Mojo whip up some more. I just wish it wouldn't make me so loopy all the time." He paused and shook his head. "Mike stop talking to yourself." He was tired so he went home hoping his mum wouldn't notice that it was past his curfew.

* * *

"Wow Buttercup you look like a heroine addict!" 

"Bubbles! Don't say things like that!"

"Well, look at her, she forgot to take off her eyeliner so it ran, so she looks like a heroine addict from all those shows."

"…"

Buttercup opened her eyes and rubbed them, the pillow was the first thing she saw and noticed that it had black smudges on it. "Aw, man, now I have to clean this up." She got up and floated half heartedly to the bathroom. She washed her face but couldn't for the life of her get the eyeliner from underneath her eyes.

Buttercup rubbed her face furiously with the wash cloth until she rubbed a hole right through it with out noticing. When Blossom walked by the bathroom on her way downstairs she noticed this. "Here," she said handing the green puff a Q-tip. "It helps." Before leaving the pink puff threw the ruined towel into the trash can.

Buttercup used the Q-tip to clean the eyeliner off of her face. She made sure to get all of the make0up off of her face, lest anyone know of her looking girly for a night. She then went to the bedroom the three puffs shared and changed her pillow case so the professor wouldn't notice the smudges. Tired she went downstairs to eat with her sisters.

"Buttercup."

"Hmm?"

"You really should do your homework you know, that way you won't have to worry."

"I got all weekend!" The green puff said tiredly. Her red haired sister just shrugged and shook her head knowing it was a losing battle. Buttercups Saturday was uneventful, the professor slept late as had come home late the night before after working in the labs. Blossom was glad that there was a new breakthrough it meant that Mojo would be occupied and not attack the city. The monkey was a handful but, thankfully, would want to risk missing out of the new experiment and wouldn't commit any crimes…for a while at least.

Bubbles and Buttercup stayed up late that night playing video games. Bubbles had gone to bead around eleven but Buttercup opted to stay up trying to beat the game that night. It wasn't till her sisters came down for breakfast that Buttercup realized the time. She saved the game and was about to go to bed when the hotline rang. The girls fought against a giant turtle like monster for about an hour before it retreated back into the ocean. Exhausted Buttercup headed for bed while her sisters went off to do other things.

The alarm clock went off signaling another morning of school.

"SHIT!"

"Buttercup! That is so not what I want to wake up to!" Blossom scolded her sister, who was flying out of bed in a panic Buttercup had to forgo breakfast in order to complete her morning homework. "That's what you get for not doing it earlier. Honestly if you had listened to me this wouldn't of happened" Blossom said while eating her cereal. Buttercup said nothing and tried to figure out if she would have time to eat lunch and finish her afternoon papers as well.

The first thing buttercup did when she got into school was find mike to collect the bet money. The second thing she did was run to class five minutes late. When she got to lunch she reached into her backpack to pull out her lunch and found nothing. It normally wouldn't be such a big deal but if she flew home to get it she would loose that much time from her school work even with super speed. Lunch in her school was way to short, stomach growling she pulled out her work and started to write. She wrote the first sentence but before she had time to write the next she saw her own handwriting swirl into someone else's.

_Want to go have lunch with me?_

Next to the words was a little picture of a red claw just incase she couldn't guess who was writing to her. She figured the best way to reply was to write back.

_Can't I have to finish homework._

_You should of listened to your sister._

_That is creepy. What, do you spy on us 24/7?_

_Know thy enemies._

_Still creepy, now leave me alone I have to work._

_But I know a great little place by the sea!_

_Home work! Please leave me alone unless you want to do my homework for me!_

_What will you give me?_

_Are you serious?_

_Aren't I always?_

To this Buttercup had to laugh, which made it very awkward as she burst out laughing apparently for no reason in front of everyone, luckily only the people around her noticed but it still was embarrassing. Everyone at her table gave her a funny look. She looked down at her paper Him had written again.

_I'm bored!_

_Watch TV or something let me finish this!_

To Buttercups surprise the writing swirled away but before she could start her paper again the ink surfaced back up into a paper written in her handwriting for her class.

"There, done are you happy now?" Buttercup looked up to see a very smug looking demon sitting at the other side of a table that wasn't anywhere near her lunch room.

"Him? Where are we?" Buttercup said putting her now finished papers in her bag.

"Twenty thousand leagues under the sea." Him replied idly handing her a menu and looking over his own.

"Ha ha, very funny but really, where are we?" In response Him pointed to a window behind her. Buttercup gasped as she looked out of it at the landscape below. They were really under water. Things were glowing strangely lighting up paths in the darkness of the ocean and she could see fish swimming around. "Oh my god."

"Well I'm glad to see you finally acknowledge me for the greatness that I am" Him said somehow managing to preen himself while looking over his menu. Buttercups response was to roll her eyes and look back out the window, still a bit shell shocked at the site.

* * *

**(A/N)**Get it! Shell shocked! … Because they are under the sea and sea things have shells.. Get it HA HA HA HA HA 

**(A/n)** I realize that this is not funny….but at least gave it an effort! lol

* * *

While Buttercup was distracted by the window a waiter came over and spoke to Him in a strange swishy sounding language. Him replied and asked Buttercup what she wanted; she mutters something and Him told the waiter that she would have the same. With that the man left, witch was a shame because Buttercup would of found him as interesting to look at as the underwater world. He was pale, the kind of pale you only get from centuries of your species evolving in darkness. He had purple lengthy fingernails and purple tinged gills on his neck. His eyes were huge, black and despite their size managed to look a little beady. 

"So? Is this place not fabulous?" Him said happily. "Atlantis is nice if wasn't for the heat."

"Atlantis! Holy crap Him, Blossom would flip if she knew about this…wait, heat? Its freezing in here." Buttercup said, noticing the chill for the fist time, underwater had that effect; you know the cold, murky chilling one, yeah that one.

"Exactly, there is no heat in this place what so ever. Usually makes me irritable but luckily I ordered us both something hot."

"What did you order anyway?" Buttercup asked suspicious of the now grinning demon across from her. No mater what he was doing he always seamed to be leering. It gave him a look that he was always thinking something naughty, and well he probably was.

"Don't worry, you'll love it." Buttercup rolled her eyes and looked around at the restraint, for that's what they were in, goers. Most of them looked like the waiter whom Buttercup didn't get to see, they varied of course on paleness and how much purple they were tinged with, but Buttercup got the general idea that they were the atlantians.

She looked over and saw a pool of water seeing a woman leaning out of it laughing with one of the underwater people. Buttercup could only assume it was a laugh, she seamed to be grinning but with her long pointed teeth anything could have been a grin. She had greenish skin and was not quite as pale as most of the people around her. Her hands were webbed and each finger held a long sharp talon. She reached behind her grabbing a fish that was in the poll and slit it open with one of her claws and then unceremoniously swallowed it whole.

Buttercup noticed that these people seamed to adapt to swimming which made sense. The seamed to be aerodynamic and their fingers were a bit wider giving them an almost webbed look, but not quite making it, a webbed-hand by product, if you will. The were tall and lean with strong arm and leg muscles, the women did seam to retain their breast from when they were still more human then fish, so Buttercup had to assume the men also had all their parts, although for all Buttercup knew they laid eggs like fish. They didn't, but Buttercup didn't know that.

The was of the building were rock and coral, but the window didn't seam to be glass, just some sticky clear substance, Buttercup touched it and found it cold and gross feeling. "Cool," was her response.

"I wouldn't do that, you don't know if it will hold. They have to coat it every twelve hours or so." His said watching her take in the sight of the place, he was amused that the awe stuck expression on her face.

The waiter came back with a plate of what looked like steaming green mush and two glasses full of what looked like water. Buttercup looked at the plate skeptically but Him dove in, so to speak. The green puff took a sip of her water, which tasted….clean, and pure. "Glacier water," The demon provided noticing her giving the water a strange look. "It's very clean and in my opinion the best in the world. The green stuff is sea weed; it's the only thing down here that's actually cooked since most of the people here prefer live or raw fish." Buttercup grimaced. "The seaweed is cooked with lots of things giving it a really great flavor, as I think it is rather bland with out anything."

Buttercup lifted her fork and put it in the seaweed but hesitated to put it in her mouth. "Oh come on don't be chicken, you silly girl." That did it, Buttercup was many things but she was no chicken, with out further ado she shoved the forkful into her mouth. It was surprisingly good, the texture was squishy but not mucky and the flavor was plantie, with a salty flavor, but not too salty. Buttercup didn't know what to think of it, but it wasn't too bad so she continued to eat.

Him and Buttercup bantered over lunch about nothing in particular. "I'm telling you it would be beautiful. Everyone's hair a shade of Pink or read or pink with read polka dots." Him said excitedly. Buttercup disagreed telling him that only Him and possibly Blossom would like all that pink. Lunch was over quickly and Buttercup soon found her self back in her school cafeteria.

She picked up her book bag as the bell rang and started to walk to the door but stopped as she noticed everyone was looking at her. "Buttercup! What did you do?" Blossom asked from behind her.

"What?" Buttercup asked irritably. Everyone was staring at her head. "Oh you didn't" she said running out the door into the bathroom with her supers speed. She looked in the Mirror and discovered her hair was indeed what she had feared. Pink! But the demon didn't stop there little red flower shapes were there to. Looking closer she realized that they were buttercups. She felt it, the amusement filled the room before the pink smoke did announcing the fiend that did this to her.

"HIM! How could you do this? What could of possessed you to do this? I'm gonna kill you!" She lunged at Him, that is to say her brain told her body to move forward but she couldn't move a muscle.

"What? I told you it would look good didn't I? The little Buttercups I through might have been to much but now that I see it I think it is perfect." The demon leered at her grinning like a maniac.

"Take. It. Off. NOW!" She said through clenched teeth.

"Now if you had said please I might of complied girly, but I think I will just leave it in a week and then come back to see how polite you want to be then." The Green puff gaped at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed as she disappeared in his swirl of pink smoke and glitter.

* * *

"Buttercup you have some glitter on your shoulder dear, and take your bag off your head." Mrs. Rush told Buttercup as she entered the classroom. Buttercup groaned as she wiped away the glitter angrily. Then she sat in her seat and took the bag off of her head. She let it fall onto the table with a loud Thud as soon as she heard the roaring laughter of her classmates. She vowed revenge on that stupid demon. Once she got her hands on him he was going to rue the day he messed with that green eyes girl.

* * *

(**A/N)** Er... Sorry for not updating for so long. I had most of this written but then school stuff you know.. like graudating... then I had to try to get a job.. that didn't work.. lol then I kept forgetting and was lazy and and I"M SORRY! I.. I... I HAVE NO EXCUSE!

on another note I read the new Harry Poter book and guess what VOLDEMORT IS EVIL! ha ha I ruined it for you!


End file.
